


This Love

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Season/Series 01, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has always gone to great lengths to study Alex. Alex decides it's time the tables were turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fififolle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for the ever so lovely fififolle who gave the prompt “wingfic”. Set early on in season one.

Alex really wanted a scotch. Or a whisky. Hell, he'd settle for a beer if he could find some. Anything to blot out this moment.

“Stand still,” Michael demanded.

“Is this really necessary?”

“Yes.”

Alex swallowed down his next retort as Michael put his hands on his back, tracing the markings he found there.

“You can't even read them.”

“Memorising them may prove useful. And I won't ask you to stay still again.”

Alex decided not to point out that Michael ordered, he didn't really ask. It would do no good and besides, he could see that Michael was just as frustrated as he was.

The Archangel's mask was good, but Alex had known him, studied him, too long to be easily fooled. He'd catalogued Michael’s expressions, knew when he was trying to not show he cared, knew when he was proud, confused. And when he was being funny, though only a few of the Senate ever caught on to that, those moments when Michael’s natural sarcasm filtered through. Thankfully for Alex’s sanity those moments were rare, since they did something to parts of his anatomy he'd rather weren't excited by the timbre of Michael's voice when he was being light-hearted. Or as light-hearted as an angel ever got.

It was all the more uncomfortable because Michael had to know what affect he was having. He always knew.

Michael’s fingers were cold as they traced Alex's spine, bringing his thoughts back to the here and now.

“I've shown you mine, you should show me yours.”

Michael's fingers stilled. Alex kept his breathing shallow. He was really craving the burn of alcohol right now.

“Show you my, what?”

Alex had to swallow before the words would come out. “I'm in your bedroom half-naked. The least you could do is take off your top.”

Michael moved around Alex so they were face to face. His head tilted and he eyed Alex from head to toe. Only years of such scrutiny kept Alex from squirming.

“You've seen me naked before.”

This was true. And not really an image Alex needed in his head. Even though he really, really did.

“I feel uncomfortable,” Alex tried to explain. He wanted it to be just like one those human things that angels didn't really get.

“And your solution is for me to remove my clothing?” Michael asked.

Alex bit his bottom lip. Now Michael was just messing with him.

He reached over to the chair to grab his top. “If we're done?” he asked.

“Why now?” Michael asked.

Great question. If only Alex had any semblance of an idea.

“Why not?”

Michael watched him, smiling with his eyes if nowhere else.

“Very well.”

Alex held his top in his hands, realising distantly that he was scrunching the material up in his fists as Michael removed his t-shirt.

“Your wings,” Alex said, a little breathlessly, “I want to see your wings.”

Michael unfurled them and then moved over to the bed. He knelt on the edge and the muscles in his shoulders flexed as his wings fluttered.

Alex had known Michael a long damn time. If known was even the right word. But he'd never been given the chance to touch his wings before, to touch Michael.

He took a step forward and then hesitated. He'd seen what damage an angel's wings could do in battle. Seen it slice through flesh like it was paper.

“You can't hurt me,” Michael said, ever patient.

“Yeah,” Alex laughed to himself, “not what I was worrying about.”

First Alex concentrated on Michael's neck and shoulders, just letting his fingers brush against the skin. It felt deceptively soft. Deceptively human.

Michael didn't object, his neck lowering further to give Alex better access and Alex smiled, taking it as permission to carry on.

Alex pressed harder in to the flesh, just not hard enough to bruise, though the thought of doing so and Michael letting him was something he was going to file away and examine later. He traced the bumps down Michael's spin, smiling in triumph at Michael's quiet exhalation.

Then he moved to the point where human truly became angel. No matter how many times he saw an angel release their wings in flight, part of him was still amazed by it. He supposed it was that primal desire in all humans, a wish to fly.

“Does it hurt?” Alex asked, voice barely above a whisper. He knew Michael would have no trouble hearing him.

“Does what hurt?” Michael asked, equally quiet.

“Keeping them hidden.”

“No. Not really. They're designed for function, not decoration.”

“All part of your father's plan?”

“Yes,” Michael replied, ignoring Alex's sarcasm. “I've never known him not to have a plan.”

“Must be exhausting. Having that much faith in someone.”

As he talked he traced Michael’s wings with the tips of his fingers. They were soft, softer than he'd imagined.

“It can be,” Michael said. Alex flushed despite himself.

“It's really annoying when you do that, you know.”

“Do what?” Michael turned his head a little so he could look back at Alex, his right wing fluttering along Alex's arm.

“Answer the question that hasn't been asked.”

“Even angels have their faults,” Michael replied lightly. Alex imagined the half smile he was wearing and his traitorous cock twitched. “Have you finished?”

“Sure,” Alex said. He was definitely confused and definitely needed to move.

Before he'd taken a step back though Michael had turned and lain down on the bed, his wings still spread around him, cushioning him as he looked up at Alex. Alex made another attempt to move but Michael was quicker, his legs wrapping around Alex's and keeping him in place even as he sat up to better look Alex in the face.

“Why now?”

“Did I mention really annoying?” Alex asked, so that he wouldn't have to answer the question.

Michael really did smile then, just for a moment, and Alex could see all the things it was dangerous to think about reflected in his eyes.

But then Michael was kissing him and everything he shouldn’t be doing suddenly became everything he really, really wanted to be doing.

He kissed Michael as if it was inevitable, and maybe it was. Maybe God's sense of humour was even more fucked up than he'd imagined. Maybe they were all just going to Hell. He didn't care.

He groaned into the kiss and pushed Michael back on to the bed, crawling on top of him. He shivered as Michael’s wings moved along his back, and then gasped as they dipped inside his trousers and pulled them down around his knees.

“Pretty, um, flexible, these things,” Alex gasped.

Michael mouthed kisses against his throat. “Oh, you have no idea.”

Alex had no chance to worry about that before Michael was flipping him over onto his back and straddling him.

“Not bad, for an old guy,” Alex panted.

Michael's only response was to take hold of Alex's throbbing cock and start to move his hand along it. As silencing methods went, it was pretty damn effective.

Alex had to close his eyes, Michael's laser-like focus on him proving just too much. He opened them again quickly enough when Michael removed his hands. He didn’t complain though, not when they were replaced by Michael's wings, rubbing against him, feeling less soft this time, exerting more pressure, until he thought he might burst.

But then Michael leaned down and used his mouth and Alex yelled Michael's name and came so hard he could see stars.

When he came back to himself it was to an aching in his hands. He realised he'd been holding on to the sheets so tightly that they had ripped and he bit back a moan as he straightened out his fingers.

“Welcome back, Alex. I thought I'd lost you for a moment.”

“Fuck you,” Alex replied, though there was no heat to his words. His whole body felt like it was made of rubber.

“You should drink some water.”

Michael passed him a glass and he gratefully gulped it all down. He took the time as he drank to check Michael over. His wings were gone and he was fully clothed.

“Shouldn't I -” He waved towards Michael's crotch area. Michael raised an eyebrow and Alex felt like an idiot.

“Reciprocity is not required.”

Alex started to nod.

“I took care of myself.”

Alex's brain short-circuited. He sat up a little and then looked down at his chest. He guessed that explained the stickiness he could feel there.

“Sorry I missed it,” he said, before he could convince himself not to. He didn’t know what was going on here, but nothing going on had to be better than something, hadn't it?

“Perhaps you'll have the opportunity another time. For now I have a meeting to attend, and I believe you are required at House Riesen.”

“Right,” Alex said. “Right.” He looked down at himself and then grimaced. “I should probably grab a quick shower, and change.”

“Probably,” Michael agreed.

“So, I'll just...” Alex got up and grabbed his shirt, putting it on even though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

When he turned around he found that Michael had already left. He couldn't summon up the energy to be surprised. He might be able to read Michael's tells by now, but knowing what the Archangel was actually thinking was another matter entirely.

Still, he'd never been one to wish for a quiet life. And he _had_ wanted to know if the rumours about angels' stamina were true.

He'd just never thought he'd have the opportunity to test it out for himself.

As he headed away from Michael's rooms he couldn't help from smiling. Maybe, just maybe, being the Chosen One came with some perks, after all.


End file.
